Swish and Flick
by ark the wanderer
Summary: REPOST FROM ANOTHER PENNAME. This is a collection of one-shots written Pre-HBP, so they're all AU now. The stories are mostly Ron/Hermione. In the first story, Ron talks about love and Hermione. I still need to edit the other stories for errors.
1. Until My Best Friend

**Until My Best Friend**

------------------------------------------------------

Ron talks about love and Hermione

------------------------------------------------------

Love.

Some say love is blind. Others disagree. They say that love sees but it does not mind. There are those who say that love is a many splendored thing. Professor Dumbledore even says that it is a force which is at once more wonderful and terrible than death or any other forces of nature (at least I think he's talking about love).

Me?

I'd say, "Who cares?"

I'm not here to talk about love. Not really. I mean, I don't know a thing about love. I've never loved before. Well actually, I have. I've loved lots of people: my parents, Ginny, my brothers (though I'd never tell them that), and my best friends. I love them all. But I've never really experienced loving someone like _that_.

Until my best friend.

Not the Boy-Who-Lived, mind you. I don't play for that team. Anyways, where was I? Ah, yes….

I wouldn't say 'until I met her'. I didn't fall in love with her the first time I saw her. No, I don't believe in love at first sight. My first impression of her the first time we met was: 'annoying' and 'know-it-all'. I still thought she was quite pretty though. I'm sure Harry didn't notice this, what with his four eyes and all. So anyways, I didn't think then that I'd really want to be friends with her, let alone best friends. But she saved us from trouble once and from then on, we became best friends.

We always fought—me and her. I could never quite agree with her ideas. I mean, could you imagine someone who thinks that being expelled is worse than being dead? She's like that. It still made me smile when I think of that one time when we were in first year and we encountered Fluffy for the first time. It reminds me of the simpler times (I'd call that simpler). But that's not what I'm here to talk about.

I never really knew how much I cared until I saw her in the hospital wing, hard as stone. She was petrified by the basilisk. You should've known the shock I went through. I reassured myself that there's going to be the Mandrake Draught, but I still couldn't stop thinking about her unconscious form in the infirmary. But I didn't fall in love with her then. I was twelve. Did you really think there was another thing on my mind besides Quidditch? Well, actually, yes there was: the Chamber of Secrets. But other than that…?

In my third year, we had this huge falling out. I didn't talk to her for about three months. I missed her then, though I never told Harry that. I was really happy when we made up. But I still didn't fall then. The 'threat' of Sirius was hanging in the atmosphere and the only thing on my mind was worry about Harry.

Nothing much really happened in my fourth year. Except that Voldemort came back to power (yes, I can say his name now). Oh, and in my fourth year, I also realized that I'm in love with her (nothing much, huh?). There was the Triwizard Tournament and students from other countries had come. Viktor Krum was even there. He _was_ my favorite Quidditch player (take note of the past tense). Until, of course, he showed interest in her and invited her to the Yule Ball. Can you believe my luck? The second I realized I'm in love with my best friend an international Quidditch player swoops in and takes her away from me. I'm telling you, it was the worst luck I've ever had since I was born—including being Fred and George's brother. Things would have gone smoothly if Krum the sour-faced idiot weren't in the picture.

In my fifth year, I was very close to explosion, what with everything that had been happening. Dad was attacked, Umbridge was the Defense teacher, there was the DA, I was a prefect—things were never more complicated. I didn't have much choice but to not acknowledge my feelings for her. But I really was close exploding, as I told you earlier. I could either explode from anger with her correspondence with Krum the idiot, or I could also explode and just tell her in the middle of the common room that I love her. Good thing those didn't happen. Imagine the consequences.

Now, you might ask me: why exactly did I fall in love with her? And if you asked that, I'd think you were mental. Obviously, she's perfect. Well, close to perfection, at least. She has those beautiful brown eyes that are so full of soul. It pierces through my heart. It hurts me to see sadness in her eyes. And I'm seeing more of that so often now….

Her hair is just perfect. I know most guys like straight haired blondies, but I think that sucks. It's not like hers. Her hair is so full of character. It's just…_her_.

It's not just her looks. She's very intelligent. She can score more than a hundred percent even in Umbridge's class.

She's not just beauty and brains either. She has a very big heart. She always wants to help those who are oppressed and underrepresented, even Kreacher. Now, I know you'd say that most people want to help others. But she's different. Yes, most people want to help others, but they don't go out of their way to actually help them, do they? She does that. She's like everyone's angel. I know she's my angel, the number of times she's helped me pull through. And she's very brave and determined. I know she feels insecure about her not knowing a thing about the Wizarding world. She fights that insecurity by studying so hard that sometimes I feel like I can't take it anymore and I just want to grab whatever book she's holding and tell her she's so perfect already, she does not need to try to look good.

Yes, I can see her insecurity. I can see what she's hiding from me through those beautiful brown eyes. However, there was one thing I failed to see until recently.

Care to take a guess at what I failed to see?

Yes, you're right. I learned that she loves me too. And even if falling in love with your best friend is a very good thing, having her love you back is always better.


	2. What Siblings Are For

**What Siblings Are For**

------------------------------------------------

Summer after fifth year…. Ginny helps Ron realize some things.

------------------------------------------------

It was a week into the holidays and Ron and Ginny were sitting in the Burrow's living room playing a game of wizard's chess.

"Ron, it's your turn," said Ginny. "Ron!"

Ron continued to stare blankly at the chessboard.

"RON!"

"Wh-what?" stammered Ron.

"It's your turn already," replied Ginny, rolling her eyes. "You've been staring at the board for an hour," she exaggerated. "Did you fall asleep?"

"What? No, I—"

"What's wrong with you?" asked Ginny, a faint note of concern escaping from her voice.

"There's nothing wrong with me," Ron answered too quickly.

"There is."

"There's nothing, okay!" Ron replied hotly.

"Well, if there isn't how come I've been beating you at chess ever since we came home from school?" Ginny asked testily.

"There's nothing wrong with me! Maybe you've just gotten really good at chess."

"Well, yea—no!" said Ginny. "Seriously, what's up with you?"

"Nothing is up okay! Keep your nose out! I was just… thinking…."

"Oooh, who're you thinking about?" Ginny asked teasingly.

"There's no _who_, alright! And you're at it again!"

"What?" said Ginny, suppressing a smirk. "Is it Hermione?"

"NO!"

"It's Hermione!" shouted Ginny, who was starting to laugh.

"No it's not! And shush! Someone will hear you."

"So, why are you afraid someone will hear me?"

"Shut up, will you?" Ron said hotly. "You've been on that since Christmas."

"Yeah, since I found out you gave her a perfume for a gift," said Ginny, her smirk broadening.

"What's wrong with giving your best friend a gift?" asked Ron, his voice rising.

"You know that's not what I mean," said Ginny. "And you're lucky I didn't tell the others about this or you'll be as red as a tomato by now."

"What others?" asked Ron.

"You know," Ginny replied knowingly. "Fred, George, Bill, Char—"

"There's nothing to tell the others because I don't like Hermione!"

"I didn't say you like her," Ginny said between laughs.

"You implied it!" yelled Ron. "You know, forget it. I'm not letting you get to me."

"Knight to E5," Ron said to his chessmen without thinking. Ginny promptly smashed it with her castle.

"Seriously Ron, what's up with you?" Ginny asked Ron after the game, which ended with Ron's king being thrown off the board by Ginny's hyperactive queen.

"I'm fine," said Ron.

"No you're not," said Ginny. "Just tell me. Maybe I can help."

Ron frowned at Ginny for a moment, considering her. Ginny raised her eyebrows questioningly at Ron.

"Alright, I'll tell you," said Ron. "But don't tell anyone about it, okay?"

Ginny nodded vigorously.

"All right," Ron began. He cleared his throat a couple of times. "Okay, erm…."

"Just get on with it," Ginny said impatiently.

"Okay, okay," said Ron. "I was just thinking, see…."

"About?" prompted Ginny.

"It's just that, I'm just…. It's just—I'm worried, you know."

Ginny waited silently for Ron to continue.

"I mean," said Ron, "Harry's not fine with his relatives. I know he isn't. And Hermione—"

"So you _were_ thinking about Hermione," Ginny said with a hint of a smirk on her face. Ron raised his eyebrows at her.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop," said Ginny. "Please continue."

"And Hermione, she's muggle-born, you know," said Ron. "And who knows what… Vol-Voldemort is up to now."

"I'm sure Harry's fine with the Muggles," Ginny said reassuringly. "Didn't dad say they have this blood protection thing against…_him_?

"I know Harry's safe against Voldemort," Ron swallowed nervously. "What about from himself? He's suffering from Sirius' death! All of us are, I know. But Sirius is his godfather! And Hermione? What about her? She doesn't have protection from… _him_! And she's muggle-born! And he's not exactly afraid to attack people right now, is he? The Ministry already knows he's back! Why should he lie low?"

"Ron, calm down," said Ginny. "They'll be fine, I'm sure they will. Harry's a strong person—"

"But he needs us right now! He needs people who know what's happening around him—to him!"

"He'll be fine," Ginny said reassuringly. "He's Harry Potter isn't he? And Hermione, she's Hermione Granger isn't she?"

"No they won't be fine! I know you know that. You're just telling me they are 'cause you don't want me worrying too much. But I know you're worried about them too!"

"All right," said Ginny. "I am worried about them too. But too much of something is bad. You shouldn't worry too much. Even Bill has noticed, and he was here for only a day. You're losing your appetite…."

"Yeah, but—"

"But what, Ron? I'm sure Harry and Hermione wouldn't want you to be like this. Harry needs you to be making jokes and cheering him up—"

"That's the twins' jobs—"

"Unfortunately the twins are much too busy cheering other people up," said Ginny. "Be his best friend and cheer him up."

"How can I?" yelled Ron. "He's not here!"

"Okay, don't be angry with me," said Ginny in an alarmed voice. "I honestly don't know what to do, too. Just, don't worry too much. Okay?"

"I guess," said Ron. "Do you know when Dumbledore's gonna let Harry stay with us?"

"No," said Ginny. "But I'm sure it'll be sooner, Dumbledore knows Harry needs us right now…. You know, maybe you should ask Dad. Tell him to ask Dumbledore if Harry could be with us sooner."

"Yeah, I think I will. I'll ask Dad tonight," said Ron, smiling slightly at Ginny. "Thanks Gin, I'm feeling a lot better."

"I didn't do anything."

"Yeah, but you listened."

"Well, what are siblings for?" said Ginny, smiling broadly at Ron. "And about Hermione, I'm sure Bill will give you some advice about her. He's really good," Ginny added jokingly.

"I don't need any advice," Ron said grumpily. "I just need the Bulgarian git to back off."

Ron seemed to have realized what he had said a moment later because he covered his mouth with his hands and his face was coloring rapidly.

"Ha!" Ginny shouted with glee. "You do like Hermione! That's why you hate Viktor Krum so much!"

"Shut up, Ginny."

"He likes Hermione, he likes Hermione, he likes Herm—"

"Ginny, shush! Okay, I like Hermione. So what? Shut up will you? Someone might hear you!"

"Relax Ron," said Ginny with a broad smirk on her face which annoyed Ron to no end. "Mum's the only one around."

"I don't need Mum to know about this," hissed Ron.

"Okay, calm down," said Ginny.

"Don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"No problem," said Ginny, her smirk as broad as ever.

"Ginny…"

"Alright, I promise."

"Fine…."

"Just so you know Ron, I don't think Hermione really likes Viktor Krum like that."

"She doesn't?" asked Ron, looking hopefully at Ginny.

"Yeah, I think she likes someone else."

Ron's face fell. "Who?" he asked Ginny sadly.

"I'm not going to tell," Ginny said mischievously. "I'm not sure if it's really him, anyway. It's just a guess."

"But who?" Ron asked curiously.

"It's not my business," said Ginny.

"Come on, Gin. I'm dying here."

"I can't tell you."

"Please…"

"No."

"Is he from Hogwarts?"

"Yeah."

"What house?"

"I can't tell you that."

"It's Ravenclaw, isn't it? Hermione likes bright, intelligent guys."

"Maybe."

"Come on Gin, just tell me."

"One thing I can tell is that you like him."

"What? How can I like someone Hermione likes?"

"Think, Ron," said Ginny, grinning even more broadly.

"It's not Harry is it?" Ron said alarmingly. "Please don't tell me it's Harry. It can't be Harry. It just can't be. What if they get together? Am I just gonna sit in one corner and watch them—I can't even think about it. No, no, no… This is the world's worst nightmare. My best friends, and me—"

"Ron, relax," said Ginny, "It's not Harry."

"It's not Harry?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Good," Ron said, his voice full of relief. He smirked at Ginny. "I forgot Harry was yours. If Hermione likes Harry you'd hate her."

"Shut up, Ron," said Ginny, her smile fading. "You know I don't like Harry like that. Anymore," she added when Ron raised an eyebrow at her.

Ron smirked even more broadly.

"All I heard from Hermione is that you've given up on him, she didn't tell me you're over him," he said.

"It's Hermione again, isn't it?" said Ginny.

"What? I was just—hey," said Ron, he smiled at Ginny. "You're good at this."

"I've had practice," Ginny said simply.

"So, honestly Gin," Ron said after a while. "Do you really not like Harry anymore?"

"No," replied Ginny. "Why?"

"Nothing," Ron said a bit too casually.

"You sound like you want me to like Harry again," Ginny said jokingly.

"Well…"

"You do, don't you?" said Ginny. "Why?"

"Well… I _know_ Harry, you see. And I know he wouldn't hurt you if you got together."

"_If_ we got together," said Ginny.

"Yeah, but—"

"Ron, do you have any idea what it's like to like someone and not have them like you back?"

"I—"

"Did you really think I'll be happy if I start liking Harry again and he's chasing another pretty girl from Ravenclaw?"

"No," Ron replied quietly.

"So now you understand why I can't like him again, don't you?" said Ginny. "He's a great guy, but I've spent too much energy getting over him that it'll be hard to like him again."

"Even if he starts liking you?" Ron asked with an air of innocence, but his smirk gave him away.

"Harry can't like me," said Ginny, frowning slightly at Ron.

"Yes he can. You're his kind of girl."

"What?" Ginny asked with a snort.

"You know," said Ron, smiling from ear to ear. "You're sporty, you like Quidditch, and you're pretty."

Ginny flushed at his compliments.

"So," pressed Ron, "you really can't like him? Even if he likes you?"

"I don't think I can, Ron," said Ginny. "I'm sorry. I know you have great plans for us. But I'm sure we won't be too good together," she added jokingly.

"I'm sorry too," Ron said after a while, smiling at Ginny. "I promise I won't nose out on you again."

"Good," said Ginny. "I already have Fred and George teasing me, you'll be a greater burden if you keep hating everyone I like."

"Not everyone," said Ron.

"Ron…."

"Okay, okay. Not Harry, I know," said Ron, "I can't help it."

Ginny rolled her eyes at Ron.

"So," she asked him, "what's _your_ kind of girl?"

"What?"

"You said Harry's type was like me, what's yours?"

"Well…. Like Hermione, I guess," said Ron, his ears reddening. "I mean – "

"Ha! I knew it!"

Ron raised his eyebrows at Ginny.

"So what's _your_ type?" Ron asked Ginny mischievously.

"What?"

"Come on, Gin," said Ron. "You know what I mean."

"I guess, first of all, someone not like you," said Ginny. "And second of all, someone unlike you. And third, someone who doesn't think like you. And fourth – "

"Alright, alright, I got the point," said Ron. He cleared his throat nervously. "So, what do you think Hermione likes?" he continued.

"Well, she liked Lockhart," said Ginny, smirking broadly. "So I guess someone handsome…. Maybe you should forget her Ron, you're not qualified."

"What?"

"I was just joking."

"So," said Ron, his face coloring again. "Do you think there's a possibility she will like me?"

"Oh, of course," said Ginny, smirking at Ron, who frowned at her. "I mean, you're sweet, and she knows you care. Sure it's possible…. If you'll just stop being an immature git."

"What do you mean by that?" Ron asked Ginny indignantly. "I wasn't being an immature git!"

"Oh sure, fighting with her so that you'll get her attention, calling the guy who likes her names… they're very mature," Ginny said sarcastically.

"Does that bother her?" Ron asked innocently.

Ginny slapped her forehead, grimacing.

"Of course she's bothered by that!" Ginny said exasperatedly. "All girls are bothered by that."

"I didn't know that," Ron said, frowning at Ginny.

Ginny smiled at him.

"At least you know now," she said to Ron.

"So, if I stop doing those things, there's—"

"Sure," said Ginny. "It wouldn't be possible actually, it'll be probable."

"You think so?"

"Yes…"

"Thanks Gin," said Ron who was flushing so hard his face was redder than his hair.

"Anytime," said Ginny. "What are siblings for, anyway?"

-----------

**AN:** Yeah, I know Ron would never admit to Ginny how he felt about Hermione. But this is AU. And of course, Ginny's lying about not liking Harry. When I wrote this, I think she was lying both to herself and to Ron. :D


	3. If I Were a Triwizard Champion

**If I Were a Triwizard Champion**

------------

One way for Ron and Hermione to get together. Although I think that kiss in the Room of Requirement is the best way for them to get together. But this was written before HBP....

Please Review. :D

------------

It was almost midnight at Hogwarts. Silence echoed around the castle's walls. All its inhabitants have gone to their dreamlands. All, that is, but one.

Ron Weasley was sitting on his favorite chair by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. He was finishing—or rather, starting—his Transfiguration assignment, which was due tomorrow. Harry had gone to bed way before he had even started on his first homework, which happened to be for History of Magic and was rather long and boring. He had to attend a prefect's meeting after dinner that night, which was why he was still working on his homework at that unholy hour. Hermione, of course, had gone to the prefect's meeting too, but she had finished her homework last week and Ron dared not ask her for help that night. Not when he hadn't talked to her for more than a few sentences since—

"Ron," a voice behind him said, interrupting his train of thoughts.

Ron whirled around resignedly, knowing who he was going to face.

"Ron, I need to talk to you," said Hermione, sitting on the chair opposite Ron.

Ron stared at her as she made herself comfortable, but looked away when she met his gaze.

"What is it?" Ron asked Hermione, but he was looking at his parchment.

Several minutes passed before Hermione had replied.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, and Ron could hear a note of anger in her voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron, still looking at his parchment.

"You know what I mean," Hermione replied sternly.

"I don't—"

"Look at me," Hermione said impatiently, her voice starting to rise, but Ron didn't tear his gaze from his Transfiguration essay. "Why do you keep avoiding me?" Hermione continued.

"I'm not avoiding you," said Ron, taking a quick glance at Hermione, who was frowning.

"Yes you are," said Hermione, the anger in her voice rising. "You haven't talked to me for more than a sentence this week, you're not looking at me…. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, okay!" said Ron hotly.

"Yes there is!" said Hermione staring at Ron's head, which was turned away from her.

Hermione stared angrily at Ron for several minutes before speaking again.

"Just tell me what's wrong, Ron," said Hermione, and there was a pleading note in her voice now. "Did I do something that made you angry? Because you're being stupid. If you're angry with me, just tell me so that we can resolve. Don't sulk in the corner and av—"

"I'm not angry with you, okay?" Ron told Hermione impatiently.

"Why don't you talk to me?" Hermione asked. Ron didn't answer.

"I missed you," said Hermione, sighing deeply. Ron gripped his quill so tightly it cracked. "I missed those times when we talked for hours into the night every after we have a prefect meeting and Harry's asleep," said Hermione. "You're the only one I can talk to about—about those things I told you. We haven't… talked, for more than a month."

Ron frowned at his parchment. How could he lie to her? He swallowed, sighed deeply, and looked up at Hermione.

"I missed talking to you too, Hermione," he said. "You're the only one…too…. I—I'm sorry."

He looked into her brown eyes and he knew he couldn't keep it anymore. Hermione was looking expectantly at him.

"Promise me, Hermione, that whatever I'm going to tell you," said Ron, "it won't affect our friendship."

Hermione nodded, but her expression gave away her confusion.

"Because," continued Ron, "because your friendship— _you_— you mean—"

"What?" Hermione prompted.

"Because if I were a Triwizard Champion, you'd be my hostage for the Second Task."

Hermione stared at Ron for a few seconds, and then she smiled, understanding the meaning behind his words.

"What about Harry?" she asked Ron.

"Well, he's a Champion too, isn't he?"

"If you're a Champion too, who will Harry's hostage be?"

"Dunno," said Ron, grinning at Hermione. "Hagrid, maybe. Imagine bringing Hagrid to the surface of the water. Can he even float?"

"Ron!"

"I was just joking," said Ron, smiling broadly.

"See," said Hermione, "I missed this. I missed talking to you about other stuff. We've always talked about…stuff… since we were eleven. Why are you avoiding me now?"

Ron swallowed nervously. He met Hermione's gaze again.

"There's no other way to say this, Hermione," said Ron.

Hermione waited several minutes before Ron spoke again.

"I—I'm, it's—" said Ron. He squared his shoulders and swallowed nervously. He sighed deeply after a few more minutes, then swallowed nervously again. He could feel his limbs getting cold, his face going hot.

"I'm in love with you," Ron said quickly.

Ron bit his lip nervously, and looked timidly at Hermione. But she seemed in no mood to speak at all. Hermione was staring at him in shock and looked as though she lost all knowledge on how to talk.

"I know I'm being stupid," Ron continued after a while. "You're my best friend, I'm not supposed to like you like _that_…. But I didn't plan this, I promise I didn't."

Ron stopped talking. He looked at Hermione, who was still staring at him as though she had just seen him. He bit his lip again.

"And well, when I realized I liked you," Ron plowed on, "I was really scared. Then after a while, I got used to it. Then I—I—I wanted you to be with me…. But you're with Viktor Krum. And every time I see you writing to him, I get angry and frustrated…. Not with you or Krum. I'm angry with myself…. I keep thinking what it would be like if I had asked you out first back in fourth year…. Then I realized I'm driving myself crazy thinking about—about all this, so I decided I should get over you. But I can't get over you if we spend too much time together. So I planned that I should avoid you to—you know… get over you."

Ron looked apprehensively at Hermione, dreading her reaction, but at the same time, he felt like an enormous weight had been lifted from him. Hermione's eyes flickered, she was still staring at Ron. But this time, it was different kind of stare.

"Did your plan work?" Hermione asked finally.

"What?" said Ron, frowning at Hermione.

"Did you get over me?"

Ron wondered why she was asking him this question.

"No," he said after a while, gazing deeply into Hermione's light brown eyes, feeling like he's drowning in them.

Hermione smiled at him, stood up, and crossed the distance between them. And then she kissed him. The kiss stopped as suddenly as it had begun. But Ron could still feel Hermione's lips on his. It was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted, including sugar quills. He stared at Hermione in shock.

"Why—?" said Ron, but Hermione cut him off.

"I'm glad your plan failed," she said, sitting beside him.

And suddenly, the meaning of her statement came to Ron. She liked him, she actually liked him. She's not with Viktor Krum. He looked sideways at her. She was looking at him, too, and she was smiling. He smiled back at her, and bravely, he took her hand and held it with his….

"Now, get on with your homework," Hermione said after a while, but her voice was light and playful.

"What?" said Ron, looking confusedly at Hermione.

"Your homework, silly," replied Hermione, pointing at Ron's blank parchment.

"Oh, yeah…."


End file.
